


some sand

by Woodswolf



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Emptiness, Freeform, Gen, Introspection, Isolation, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodswolf/pseuds/Woodswolf
Summary: there is nothing left inside but the ghost that haunts its stones. the ghost that has dug its flesh into the rock and mortar, scraped its fingers away scratching them into the walls. the ghost that remains trapped, both alive and dead.





	some sand

**Author's Note:**

> inspired to write something after listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axYc-NpvZWg).  
> listen along.

the lighthouse stands empty.

there is nothing left inside but the ghost that haunts its stones. the ghost that has dug its flesh into the rock and mortar, scraped its fingers away scratching them into the walls. the ghost that remains trapped, both alive and dead.

it stares out the window, down at the beach far below and the horizon far beyond. the waves collide in the distance, but it does not hear. the stars shine the darkness, but it does not see. instead it stares because he can do nothing but stare – stare and wait for something that will never come.

he is not a ghost, not yet. but he might as well be. he is the unseen shadow cast upon the wall, the lone firefly in the open field. he is a toy carried off and forgotten, some sand tracked away from the beach. he is the wind that does not blow. his time is measured not in how long he remembers, but until he forgets.

and he cannot forget.


End file.
